Prove to be worthy
by Rymini
Summary: Lucy has left Fairy Tail because she is too weak. While training, she'll meet 5 people. Those 5 will train Lucy, with the help of others of course. P.S - They're part human. But the question is, what's the other part? Well, one is completely human. . And one is a ghost
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic and hope its not too crappy ._. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima owns it. /.\**

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

I sighed. I was totally being ignored by everyone in the guild. Everyone was welcoming back Elfman and Mira's little sister who was sucked into an Anima to Edolas years ago – Lisanna Strauss.

Everyone was glad to have her back, the whole guild threw a welcome back party especially for Lisanna. I could see that Lisanna really missed Fairy Tail, especially Natsu. I heard they were really close friends when they were little.

Actually, I don't know much about Lisanna. But I do know that she's very nice, like Mira. She treats everyone like family. She smiles at everyone she sees. I kinda envy her… Sigh.

Just then Levy came over. Levy's my best friend, so she didn't ignore me. There were also some others who didn't ignore me - Wendy, Charle, Happy, Gajeel, Juvia, Mira and Master.

"Lu-chaan?" Apparently, I was spacing out. She waved her hand in front of my face, and I snapped out of it. " Levy-chan!" She giggled. "Lu-chan, you alright?" I guess she knew everyone was ignoring me. Its kinda obvious.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I put on a fake smile. I don't want my friends to feel sad because I am.

Levy flashed a smile at me. "Ok, Lu-chan! I have to go now. If you need help, call me straight away!"

"Ok."

I continued sipping my juice, then someone shouted: "Luce! Can I talk to you for a sec?" I turned over to see Natsu. I haven't talked to him in a month now. He didn't even come to my house now. I was glad to talk to him again. I thought I'd have a chance to talk to everyone again. It didn't go as I expected.

"Hey Luce, I wanted to let Lisanna in Team Natsu. She hasn't been going on missions for a long time now. And I bet she misses going on one. So I thought we could let Lisanna in our team."

I stuttered: "O-Oh, sure. B-But why tell me?"

Natsu said: " Adding Lisanna would make Team Natsu five people, plus Happy, and that's too many people. So we decided to replace someone with Lisanna. And everyone voted you."

I was shocked. I was kicked out of Team Natsu?! Why? Didn't they know I was already hurt?

"O-Ok… I…" I can't continue my sentence. But Natsu got the point.

"Thanks Luce. Its for the best. How 'bout you train yourself to get more stronger? You'd have so much time, now that you aren't part of Team Natsu."

I was speechless to say anything. So I nodded. Natsu smiled and went back to his table and tell the good news. What shocked me a little was Lisanna frowning. I didn't hear her sentence but I think she's a little mad. I didn't care. Now I felt alone. Again.

I urged the courage to go to Master's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Master…? I have a favor to ask you."

"Hmm? And the favor is…?"

I took a deep breath. "I'd like to leave Fairy Tail for a while. I want to get stronger."

"Child. Are you sure this is your final decision?"

"…Yes."

"Then, very well. I will not stop you since this is your decision. I hope you can write letters to me of your current situation."

"Yes, master. But I have one request. I'd like to keep my guild mark."

"Sure. Of course. You'll always be a Fairy Tail member. Even though you'll be far away."

"Thank you, master." I started crying. I can't resist the tears falling.

I walked out of the office and ran straight to my home. I think nobody realized I left the guild. I packed with help from Virgo.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail."

* * *

**O-Okay. First chapter - accomplished! ^^**

**I'll update the next chapter when I have more than 5 reviews :)**

**Natsu: REVIEW!**

**Lucy: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have any reviews T T. But I wanted to post this new chapter so here it is :) I hope you all like this. I know its kinda the same as the other stories but maybe it'll take a different turn. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail. Mashima owns it. If I own it, FairyTail wouldn't be same now.**

* * *

Next day. [ Lucy's POV ]

I… have no idea what to do. Here I am, wandering around the streets of Fiore. I sat on a bench and start to think what I could do.

"Lucy, you need help?"

I turned and saw Loke. Or should I say Leo the Lion. He was wearing his usual suit, but no glasses. I smiled. Loke always manages to find a way to make me smile.

"Loke…"

"I know… I know… I'm too good looking to make you speechless like this." He smirked.

I kicked him in the face. "Stupid Loke."

"Ok…ok… So, Lucy, I predicted you'd have problems with the place to train, so I found one for ya" Loke grinned.

"How'd you predict? You're not spying on me are you?" I said.

"Nah, I can feel your feelings. Now lets go!" said Loke, smiling.

* * *

Loke brought me to a huge forest. The trees were so tall it'll take hundreds or thousands of Loke's standing on top of each other to match the height.

"Lucy, I want you to keep this forest a secret. This forest is restricted for a certain strong and handsome Celestial Spirit, a.k.a me, to train."

I was speechless. This whole forest is Loke's? "Wow, Loke. I didn't know you had a forest this big!"

He smirked, again.

"Lets go." said Loke.

Its almost night, and Loke and I were sitting around a campfire Loke just built. Its kinda chilly, so to have a fire I feel lucky.

"Your training starts tomorrow, so have some more rest tonight. I'll stay with you until the day your training ends." Loke said in a calming tone.

"Thanks, Loke."

"You're welcome, princess"

"Well… Its kinda late, lets get some sleep. I know you need your beauty sleep."

"Hey!"

* * *

*crackle crackle crackle*

"_Huh? What's that sound?_"

I was sleeping contently in my bed – the ground, when I heard fire crackling.

"_Who is having a campfire in the middle of the night?_"

I was curious, so I tip-toed quietly to the source of the sound. I turned and saw Loke snoring while sleeping.

I laughed silently and continued to search for the sound.

As I walked, the crackling got louder. But what I didn't notice before is that there were people's voices too.

I hid behind a bush just behind them. And I heard them talking.

"Iggy, you sure?"

"Yeah, Grandeeny. Don't you feel her?"

"I did."

"Are you sure Metal? Wait"

"I feel her too."

"Not you too Mavis."

"Wait… wait… I think I feel her!"

I had no idea what they were talking about.

I wanted to hear what more they have to say, until someone dragged me out of the bush.

"Who are you? And why are you eavesdropping on us?"

Uh oh.

* * *

**I hope everyone review. Onegai~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for so long! A week left till school. T^T So sad... I'm gonna miss the hols'. Here's your chapter :D **

**Ta-da! Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tail! **

* * *

[Lucy's POV]

"Earth-Lucy?"

I froze. I heard that voice before. I looked up and saw none other than -

"Edo-Lucy?!"

"Yup its me!" said Edo-Lucy.

"What-Where-When-Who-HOW?!" I screamed.

"We brought her from Edolas" said a voice.

I turned and saw the four people sitting on rocks.

The first one I saw was a man with red spiky hair [like Natsu's], wearing a red hoodie with flames printed on it, a pair of jeans and red converses.

The second one I saw was a beautiful woman. She had light blue hair that was to her knees. She was wearing a white shirt with a blue vest. She had white shorts on and light blue ballerina flats with white ribbons.

The third one I saw was another man. He had black spiky hair with some silver highlights. He was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket on. The jacket had a silver skull on it. He also wore black pants with black leather boots.

The fourth one I saw shocked me. I recognized her immiediately. She had long light blonde hair to her feet, with wings at the side of her hair. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her usual dress. Instead, she was wearing a light pink hoodie with a heart and words 'FT' on it. She was also wearing light blue pants and pink converses.

"M-Mavis? First master?" I stuttered.

"E-eh? You can see me?" asked Mavis.

"Uh, yeah I can…" Then I realized. "I think I can see you because I didn't take off my guild mark!" I showed her my mark on the back of my palm.

"Uwahhh~ I thought you'd take off your guild mark. Bring back memories eh?" said Mavis with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah… It sure does…"

"I think we four are being left out…" said the blue-haired woman.

"Oops. Lets get started. Introductions! I'm Mavis Vermillion, First Master of Fairy Tail! I'm a Fairy Dragon." said Mavis while smiling.

"Fairy… Dragon…?" I asked.

"Uh… explainations later." said Mavis.

"Igneel. Fire Dragon. Natsu Dragneel's foster parent. I know you have a crush on him" said the red haired man, smirking.

I blushed and looked to the next person.

"I'm Grandine, nice to meet you! I'm Wendy Marvel's foster parent! And I'm the sky dragon." said the blue haired woman.

"And I'm Metalicana. The Iron Dragon. The iron drat's (Gajeel) foster parent." said the black haired man, coolly.

"And I'm Lucy Ashley as you know, from Edolas"

"Why are you all here?" I asked.

Mavis takes a deep breath. "We… are here to train you, Lucy Heartfillia, to be a dragon slayer."

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhh ?"

* * *

**Dun-dun-dunnnnn! How's Lucy gonna cope? And I will write every training she went with the dragons! I don't like to skip, although I'm lazy :P**

**I may update in a few days, or next week ._.**

**Next chapter we see Lucy training with - I don't know yet. Tell me who you want to train with Lucy first! Please vote on the poll or else I can't decide who. Until I have decent amount of votes I'll continue. :)**

**Ja-ne~**


End file.
